


11:54 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I picked the papers,'' Supergirl said as she smiled with Amos.





	11:54 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I picked the papers,'' Supergirl said as she smiled with Amos and he focused on new blank sheets for a sermon.

THE END


End file.
